poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Grinch
Tino's Adventures of The Grinch (2018) is an upcoming Weekenders/Dr. Seuss crossover film planned to be made by Sonic876, LegoKyle14, and Magmon47. It is an alternate version of Sonic876 and LegoKyle14's film, Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) It appeared on Pandora.TV as a triple feature with Tino's Adventures of Nella the Princess Knight: The Knight Before Christmas (co-directed by LegoKyle14) and Tino's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas (Hosted by some the main cast of Veggietales) on the December 14, 2019. Plot In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives as a hermit in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch has a pet dog named Max, and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. Cindy Lou also meets Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Decartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Sakura Avalon, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. At first, she decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, but after encountering the Grinch, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas approaching, all the Whoville festivities give the Grinch a flashback, recalling his disjointing childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in an orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from his neighbor Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a mate and child. With a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his plan, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville to steal the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy, Tino and all his friends after falling into their trap. Using her magic geode powers, Sunset touches the Grinch's hand and reads his mind and sees the same memories of his sad childhood; and when he overhears our heroes talking about him from different dimensions after he encounters them and Cindy-Lou for the first time, but he misunderstood this and thought they were actually talking about him; and when no one notices him at all when he has a painfully realistic panic attack when he ends up in the middle Whoville’s tree lighting ceremony; he looks through Bricklebaum's window while climbing onto the roof and sees that Bricklebaum and his friends and family are celebrating the arrival of Christmas by singing carols together. The Grinch becomes somber when he sees this, as it reminds him how alone he is; and recently when he lets Fred go back with his family that make him unhappy that he and Max are on their own again. Sunset is shocked by all this, but when Cindy asks her what she saw, she didn’t say anything at all and only says it was properly nothing. Cindy-Lou's request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to alleviate his sadness, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his scheme. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. At first, Cindy believes that she's to blame, because she 'trapped' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents, and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together to sing. The Grinch and Max hear the singing, rendering the Grinch puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his scheme. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh falls off Mount Crumpit, and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items. The Grinch admits his crime to the Whos, and apologizes before returning to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house, and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he realizes and confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he hated, but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beef, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Trivia *The Human Mane 5, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will guest starring in this film. *Like in the other film, Tino and his friends will be with Cindy Lou Who. Transcript /Transcript}} Links * Part 1: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59435704/#39173772_new * Part 2: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59436525/#39173772_new * Part 3: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59528808#39173772_new * Part 4: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59447885/#39173772_new * Part 5: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59455480/#39173772_new * Part 6: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59455517/#39173772_new * Part 7: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59455495/#39173772_new * Part 8: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59455523/#39173772_new * Part 9: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59508181#39173772_new * Part 10: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59509135#39173772_new * Credits: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59022691/#39173772_new Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Holiday film Category:Christmas Films Category:Weekenders/Dr. Suess crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Universal crossovers Category:Upcoming films